


don't get your panties in a bunch

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Steve in lingerie, Strip Tease, billy watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Steve smiles. He's wearing scandalously tight jeans, red shirt tucked in but opened down to his navel. Billy's leather jacket covers his shoulders and his heart skips a beat. He gets up from the bed, just to be thrown back down with a hand on his chest. "Don't touch, don't move."





	don't get your panties in a bunch

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink 37 and 6, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Hey," Steve says, and Billy turns around on the bed to look at him.

"Fuck, Harrington."

Steve smiles. He's wearing scandalously tight jeans, red shirt tucked in but opened down to his navel. Billy's leather jacket covers his shoulders and his heart skips a beat. He gets up from the bed, just to be thrown back down with a hand on his chest.

"Don't touch, don't move," Steve whispers, just before picking Billy's gold chain up from his chest and sliding it around his own neck. Billy curses again, and Steve presses a button and some low, sultry music starts playing and fuck. _Fuck_. Billy's a lucky bastard.

Steve's hips start moving, first insecure, but then he looks at Billy, at the effect he has on him, at his pants, and at his tongue licking his lips and he just feels _empowered_. So he rolls his hips and he slides one hand over the visible part of his chest, before taking Billy's leather jacket off and discarding it over a chair. He moves his hands to undo the buttons on the shirt, slowly, and he takes it out of the jeans, so it hangs on his shoulders when he turns around and he lets it slide down his arms.

Billy sighs at the sight. Steve's back covered in moles, the tight jeans hugging his ass and thighs, fluffy hair ruffled and messed up. Steve looks at him over his shoulder while he undoes his fly and lets his pants lay low on his hips. A lacey end peeks above the jeans and Billy's heart skips a beat.

"The fuck you wearing under _my_ jeans, baby boy?" Steve's smile grows bigger, more mischievous.

"Wanna see?"

"Turn around, baby."

Steve complies. The triangle of his open fly leaves uncovered the front of his pale pink panties, the top finished with beautiful blush lace.

"Christ, Harrington. Where did you get that from?"

"Went to buy them with Nancy," he says. Billy growls. "She helped me choose them, nothing else, babe. And she bought them for me too."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card. Fuck, pretty boy."

"I take you like them, then?"

"Take off those jeans and let me see them all, sweetheart.." Steve giggles, but complies, slowly sliding the jeans down, and Billy curses again. The panties are short, pink satin barely containing Steve's cock, the head peeking through the lacey top. Steve turns around, just because he's a tease like that, and Billy admires Steve's ass, obediently still on the bed. Except that Steve is done waiting.

"I prepared myself earlier. You could slide them to the side and fuck me right now," he says. It does the trick.

"Jesus Christ," Billy growls, and he's grabbing Steve and throwing him on the bed, face up, getting his panties out of the way and looking at Steve's hole. Then, Steve extends his arm and grabs the lube and Billy makes sure he's opened up and in a second he's buried to the hilt in Steve's tight heat and Steve is whining and moaning and Billy's grabbing his satin-clad hips and oh, _God_. Steve doesn't think the panties are going to survive the night. Good thing he bought more.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
